Nightmare
by maemaemaemae
Summary: "dan ketika mimpi itu menghantuimu, Bersiaplah" 'iKON' Junhoe, Jinhwan, Bobby, Hanbin, 'BTS' Taehyung, Jungkook, 'VIXX' Leo, Ken, 'GOT7' Mark, Junior, Jaebum. GS!


NIGHTMARE

written by mae

[cast]

Lee Jaehwan as Ken

Kim Jinhwan as Jinhwan

Park Jinyoung as Junior

Mark Tuan as Mark

Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook

Jung Taekwoon as Leo

Koo Junhoe as Junhoe

Kim Jiwon as Bobby

Kim Taehyung as Taehyung

Im Jaebum as Jaebum

Kim Hanbin as Hanbin

And many other—

[Genre]

friendship, schoollife,AU,romance,comedy(?),sad,thriller

[Rating]

15

" _dan ketika mimpi itu menghantuimu,_

 _Bersiaplah"_

 **A/N :**

Untuk para uke mereka genderswitch ya.

EPISODE 1 : BLACK HOLE

Terdapat lubang hitam di depannya. Sang gadis itu hanya bisa menangis. Ia bingung, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Lubang hitam itu seakan menariknya. Semua barang disekitarnya tertarik, masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Termasuk Bobby, temannya di sampingnya itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis hebat meneriakkan nama Bobby. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pergi dari sana, namun mustahil. Ia hampir saja tertarik masuk dan—

"ARGHHH!"

Ken terdiam sesaat. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Raut mukanya yang panik perlahan kembali tenang. Ia mengelus dadanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hanya mimpi." Ia menghela nafas lega.

Ken segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan lekas mandi. Kenapa? Karena hari ini ia ada janji bermain dengan teman temannya. Setelah mandi, ia mengambil beberapa helai roti dan menyiapkan sarapannya.

Orangtua Ken sedang di luar negeri. Kakaknya sedang mengambil program pertukaran pelajar di Jepang. Ia sendirian untuk setidaknya satu bulan ke depan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Ken segera pergi ke cafe, tempat mereka bertemu memakai mobil marunnya. Ia sedikit bosan karena kemacetan yang sangat parah di jalan. Hingga akhirnya, Ken menanyakan pada pengguna sepeda motor di depannya.

"Kenapa macet, pak?"

"Sepertinya ada yang jatuh!"

"Apa? Jatuh?"

Terlalu penasaran, Ken akhirnya memilih keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke depan. Dia ingin tahu apa yang jatuh. Ia lalu melihat sekerumunan orang tak jauh di depannya. Ken segera berlari ke sana, dan mencoba untuk melihat apa yang dikerumuni.

Seketika manik coklatnya membulat, mulutnya sendiri ia tutup dengan tangannya. Ia menahan teriakannya. Wajahnya seketika itu pucat pasi. Membuat orang – orang di kerumunan itu melirik ke arah Ken karena sikapnya.

"BOBBY!"

Yang dikerumuni adalah Bobby. Dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepaBobbyya. Bobby baru saja jatuh. Itu yang bisa Ken simpulkan hingga saat ini.

Ken berteriak pada orang orang di kerumunan itu, "Tolong! Panggilkan ambulans!". Seketika, orang orang pun memanggil ambulans dengan handphonenya. Ada pula yang membantu Ken mengangkat Bobby ke tempat lain. Ada pula yang hanya terdiam, saking terkejutnya melihat darah yang keluar begitu banyak dari kepala Bobby.

Ambulans telah datang, Bobby segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ken yang bersamanya di ambulanss, menelepon kawan – kawannya yang lain untuk memberitakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya, mari kita berharap dia bisa bertahan dan sembuh" ungkap dokter yang menangani Bobby.

Ken dan yang lainnya segera menghampiri Bobby untuk melihat kondisinya.

"Ken, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Leo kepada Ken yang tatapannya masih kosong, terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Biarkan Ken menenangkan dirinya dulu, Leo" saran Mark kepada Leo. Mark dan yang lain pun keluar, kecuali Jaebum yang memang sahabat baik dengan Bobby, memilih untuk menemani Bobby.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?" gumam Ken masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Jinhwan dan Jungkook menengok ke arah Ken dan serentak bertanya, "terjadi bagaimana?"

Ken menghela nafasnya, ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "6 jam setelah mimpi itu."

"Mimpi?" Leo ikut penasaran dengan pernyataan Ken tadi.

"A... Aku bermimpi, Bobby tertarik masuk ke dalam _black_ _hole_." Ken terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Tidak mungkin, _black hole_... sesuatu yang tertarik ke dalam sana tidak bisa keluar kan—" Junhoe bergumam.

"Kalau Bobby tertarik masuk, artinya jatuh. Dan apabila ia tidak bisa keluar lagi dari _black hole_ , itu artinya—" Jungkook segera menyadari sesuatu setelah pernyataan Junhoe dan—

 _Piip piip piip piip_

"TEMAN – TEMAN! DOKTER! SIAPAPUN!"

Semua langsung menghampiri Jaebum yang sangat panik. Dokter segera masuk dan memeriksa kondisi Bobby dengan para perawat. Para perawat menyuruh mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan karena mungkin akan mengganggu konsentrasi dokter.

Di luar, semua hanya bisa terdiam, berdo'a semua baik – baik saja. Jinhwan dengan tidak sadar memegang erat lengan jaket Junhoe yang berada di sebelahnya karena Jinhwan terlalu takut. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Ken hanya bisa menatap langit-langit lorong rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka menunggu, dokter dan para perawat pun keluar. Mark langsung menanyakan keadaan Bobby, "bagaimana Bobby, dok?". Sang dokter hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, membuat yang lain pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap kalau ini hanya kebohongan semata.

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami, Tuhan berkata lain" perkataan dokter sudah cukup membuat mereka tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemakaman Bobby sudah berakhir, masih tersisa Ken, Jinhwan, Taehyung, Jaebum dan keluarganya saja disana. Jaebum terlihat sangat terpukul akan kepergian sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Mari kita relakan Bobby, Jaebum" kata Taehyung sembari menepuk pelan punggung Jaebum.

"Aku yang bersalah, Jaebum" ujar Ken tiba – tiba. Membuat Jaebum menoleh ke arah Ken. Meminta penjelasan akan pernyataan Ken yang tiba – tiba.

"Mimpi itu. Aku bermimpi bahwa Bobby tertarik masuk ke dalam _black hole_.." Ken tidak bisa meneruskan kata – katanya lagi. Ia teringat kembali saat ia menemukan Bobby dengan keadaan yang sangat parah.

"Bukan salahmu, Ken. Mungkin itu kebetulan" ucap Jinhwan tiba – tiba. Jaebum dan Taehyung ikut mengangguk tanda setuju dengan tanggapan Jinhwan. Ken hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia pikir semua karena dia, karena mimpi itu, semua akhirnya terjadi.

Ken mencari tahu tentang kekuatan alam bawah sadar atau mimpi itu sendiri. Ia mencari tahu hingga dini hari. Ken tidak kuliah hari itu, karena ia masih syok akan kejadian kemarin dan apa yang barusan ia ketahui. Ia memilih untuk tidur karena ia butuh istirahat akibat stress dan mengantuk.

 _Mimpi._

 _Sangat kuat._

 _Sangat kuat untuk dapat terjadi._

 _Apabila di dasari oleh keinginan sang pemimpi._

To be continued—

So, gimana?

MAAFIN BOBBY AKU JADIKAN DIRIMU KORBAN PERTAMA :'V

ABSURD BANGET YAK, MAKASIH YANG MAU BACA SUMPAHNYA IH BAIK BANGET BACA FF TIDAK BERMANFAAT INI

PASTIKAN BUAT BACA EPISODE 2 NYAAAAAAAAAAA :D


End file.
